Super Robot Wars RE: Oneshots
by Deviox
Summary: A series of unorganized one-shot scenes. In a world ravaged by constant conflicts, many heroes find themselves in a new world, reliving past experiences, excepts now they can't help but notice something is off this time around, and it's more than just working with heroes from other worlds too...
1. Preface

Super Robot Wars RE (A series of Oneshots)

Preface

Super Robot Wars RE, the RE stands for Redo. In it, a bunch of characters (but not all) find themself relieving bits and pieces of their respective series, often times with a twist outside of being in a crossover world. What follows is a series of scenes I made up with this concept in mind. Be aware that unless I decide to go forth and make this into a fully fleshed out fan fiction, there is no series list outside of those found in the opening of the chapter.

In this series, there would be no OC. though I would more then likely use Shinji Ikari (Evangelion) and Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass) as loose fill in given that I fairly competent in the lore of both series.

Finally, these Oneshots take place in no order. Some before and others after some events, while other might go in a different direction with some events. I honestly don't know. These will basically be me putting some ideas I've had on paper.

In any event, Thank you and please enjoy.


	2. Nothing More, Nothing LEss

Nothing More, Nothing Less.

Series Involved: Rahxephon, Evangelion (Post-End of Evangelion)  
Series Mentioned: Gurren Lagann 

Ayato sat on the bench, head draped down, his mind swirling with countless thoughts. He was Half-Mu? That would… How could he… His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a bag rustle. "Shinji?" He somehow managed to get out, watching the younger boy take a seat next to him.

Shinji reached into his bag and pulled out a bottle of Ramune. "Here, I heard you liked these." He said. Ayato didn't make any motion to take it. Shinji simply sighed and placed it next to him before pulling out his own, trying to drink from it, only for the Marble to stop him. "I never understood how people drank from these…" He said with a sigh.

The two of them sat there in silence for what felt like several minutes. "Say, Shinji…" Ayato said, looking towards the younger boy. "You're… You're half Angel now, right? How… how do you…" Ayato's voice died as he failed to finish his question.

"How do I go on knowing I'm Half-Angel?" Shinji finished for Ayato, leaving the Half-Muian visibly surprised. Shinji held onto a gentle smile. "I accidentally overhead the Vice Commander mention it." He said.

Shinji against the backrest of the bench, looking up at the sky above. Today was a beautiful day. "Back in my world, I had a…" What was Rei to him exactly? A simple Coworker? His Half-Sister? "...A friend." He eventually settled on. "She was a… an Angel Human Hybrid, much like I am." He soon said. His gaze fell upon Ayato, who was very clearly paying close attention.

"She used to have a saying. 'I am Rei Ayanami. Nothing more. Nothing less.'" Shinji said, trying and failing to drink from his Ramune, much to his dismay.

"Nothing more, nothing less?" Ayato repeated.

"Right, much like how I am Shinji Ikari, and you are Ayato Kamina. Nothing more, nothing less." Shinji explained.

"I am Ayato Kamina. Nothing more. Nothing less." Ayato said to himself. Everything was slowly starting to fit together. The meaning behind the words was clear to him, enough to make him start laughing at his own stupidity. It didn't matter what he was. What mattered was WHO he was.

Slowly, Ayato's laughter began to die down. "Thanks, I think I needed that Pep-Talk."

"Heh, your welcome," Shinji said, loosely remembering his early experiences with his Spirit Big Bro, Simon. "Now then, can you tell me how you actually drink out of this?"

Ayato smiled back. "Alright, you see this little Slit on the lid?" 

AN: A fair bit shorter then I would have liked, but at the same time a fair bit longer then I would have liked too. Also 99% sure I tackled Ayato's personality at least somewhat wrong. All the same while, I couldn't let the thought of a post-NGE Half-Angel Shinji not give a depressed Ayato a pep-talk after he found out he's Half-Mu. 


End file.
